Icons:The Princess
by abejarano12
Summary: Princess Diana of Themyscira visits Metropolis on a diplomatic mission. Sparks fly when her and Clark meet. Plus what does Clark think about Lex and Lana spending so much time with each other. How is Chloe doing after her brake up with Bruce Wayne.Reviews
1. Chapter 1

ICONS:THE PRINCESS

**Summary: **Princess Diana of Themyscira visits Metropolis on a diplomatic mission. Sparks fly when her and Clark meet. Plus what does Clark think about Lex and Lana spending so much time with each other. How is Chloe doing after her brake up with Bruce Wayne.(Reviews Please)

**Pairing: **Clark/Diana , Lex and Lana.

**Spoiler:** Some from "The Billionaire" and all seasons.

**Notes: **Chloe knows about Clark's powers.

Princess Diana of Themyscira, looked out the window of the luxury private jet and saw the city of Metropolis expand below her. This was here first time she had ever been anywhere but her home land of Themyscira. She was impressed by the size and beauty of the glass and steel buildings.

Diana was a young girl at the age of nineteen. however she was consider by many to the best warrior on Themyscria. She was of average height and weight. She was beautiful. Her shape would a tract any man. Her long shoulder length raven hair dipped below the collar of her conservative white suit. On her head was a golden tiara with a red star. Her deep blue eyes study the city below her.

"Are you sure that you want to do this mother?"She said

Her mother Hippolyta,the queen of Themyscria. She was a tall elegant woman in his mid forties. She had her shoulder length blond hair done in styled in a braid. A golden tiara sat on her head. Her cool blue eyes looked softly at her daughter.

"Diana we have been thorough this before. It's time that we stop hiding from the world."Hippolyta said.

"But can we trust them."Diana said.

"We will only know if we try."Hippolyta said.

The plane landed on the runway and came to halt. the door opened and Hippoltya and Diana stepped out into the warm sun. Diana put on her sunglasses. She looked around and saw a fleet of cars. They was SUVs and police cars and limos. Near each car was a armed guard. She walked down the stairs. Her and her mother were greeted by two men.

The older of the two was Lionel Luthor, the owner of Luthor corp and the go between the US and Themyscira . As always Lionel was dressed in his finest suit. He smiled to Hippoltya.

"Your Majesty,welcome to Metropolis."Lionel said.

"Mr. Luthor."Hippolyta said.

"May I present my son,Lex."Lionel said.

Diana noticed the handsome,bald man standing next to his father. Like his father Lex was dressed in a fine suit. Lex carried himself like one of the Gods. Diana noticed,she smiled at him. Lex could not help but notice Diana's beauty.

"Your Majesty."Lex said.

"Lex, this is my daughter. Diana."Hippoltya said.

"Your highness."Lex said taking Diana's hand.

"Lex Luthor,a name worthy of the Gods."Diana said.

Clark walked into the house to find Lois and Lana admiring the dresses that had just been delivered. He watched Lana for a moment. The way she moved, the way she pushed a lock of her hair out of the way. The way her eyes simmered in the sunlight. The way her clothes hugged her in all the right places. The way she smiled.

"Smallville,take a picture it will last longer."Lois said.

"Hi,Clark."Lana said.

"Hi,Lana."Clark said

"Clark don't you have some cows to milk or chickens to feed?"Lois said. She could only take so much of Clark's admiring Lana from a far.

"Actually I'm all done with me chores."Clark said.

"Then go find something to do."Lois said.

"Clark are you going to see Lex today."Lana said. Hoping to end the verbal war that took place between Lois and Clark.

"No he's out of town today."Clark said.

"Aw,Clark doesn't have anyone to play with today."Lois said.

"CLARK!"Jonathon called from outside. Clark said nothing. He stole one more glance at Lana a walked outside.

"You enjoy doing that, don't you?"Lana said.

"A girls got have hobby."Lois said.

Chloe smiled when she heard familiar British accent of the phone.

"Wayne Manor."said the voice.

"Hi, Alfred is Bruce there?"she asked.

"I'm sorry madam but Master Bruce is at the office at the moment."Alfred said.

"Okay thanks"She said then hung up. It was third time she had tried to call Bruce but she could not get a hold of him. She was beginning to worry.

Clark walked in a moment later. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey you okay."he asked.

"Kind of, I tried to get a hold of Bruce,but no luck."She said.

"I'm sure Bruce is fine. He's just busy. I mean how many people do you know fight a one man war on crime."Clark said.

"This from Smallville's self appointed alien protector."Chloe said

Things between Chloe and Clark had become very different since he told her about his powers. Clark thought that Chloe would be surprised. He was surprised to find out that she had known about his powers for awhile.

"Why don't we head to the Talon and get you some caffeine,my treat."Clark said.

"Deal."Chloe said.

TO BE COUNTINUED ...


	2. Chapter 2

ICONS:THE PRINCESS

Diana walked the halls of the Luthor's mansion. She consider the home to be a large and beautiful home. It reminded her of her palace on Themyscira. At first she marveled at it,but now she was board out of her mind.

She had walked around the grounds and explored the whole place. She went Lex's private library and read a while,then she went to the gym that Lex had and worked out. She also went for a dip in the indoor pool.. She even sat down and watched TV something she hardly ever did on Themyscria.

All she wanted now was to get out of the stone prison. She wanted to see the town and meet it's people. If her mother was going to allow Themyscria to join the UN,she would be the ambassador.

As she walked down the hall she heard voices coming from Lex's office she went to the office and peeked inside. She saw Lex talking to tall,handsome young man with black hair and blues eyes. She could tell that he was very muscular and athletic. He was dressed in blue jeans and a plaid shirt.

"Your Highness,come in."Lex said.

"I don't mean to interrupt."She said.

"It's fine,you really want to meet this man."Lex said.

Diana walked into the room and held out her hand. Clark took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Princess Diana of Themyscira."she said.

"Clark Kent."Clark said.

"Nice to meet you."Diana said.

"Same here."Clark said.

"Clark is quite a hero around here. In fact he saved my life."Lex said.

"Really,you must be great warrior."Diana said.

"Not really I just did what anybody else would have done."Clark said.

"Don't let him fool you,Clark's going to do things that will change the world."Lex said.

"I can see a little of Hercules in him."Diana said. Clark smiled.

"Diana there you are darling."Hippoltya said, then she walked into the room.

"Mother,I would like you to meet,Clark Kent,Clark my mother Queen Hippoltya."Diana said.

"Your Highness."Clark said.

"It's pleasure."she said.

"Mother, Clark saved Lex's life."Diana said.

"I could see that you are a remarkable young man."Hippoltya said. Clark blushed a little. "In fact ,Clark would you please consider showing Diana around Smallville?"Hippoltya said.

"You know that's a great idea."Lex said.

"Sure."Clark said.

"Great I'll go change."Diana said. Hippoltya and Diana walked out of the office.

"I never thought that you had a little Hercules in you Clark."Lex said.

"Me either."Clark said.

"Besides,I think she likes you."Lex said.

Clark and Diana walked into the Talon. Lana and Lois were busy waiting on tables.

"Hi,Clark."Lana said when she saw him.

"Hi,Lana. This is Princess Diana."Clark said.

"It's a honor to met you."Lana said.

"Please,I'm tried of people treating me like one of the gods,just call me Diana."she said.

"I know the feeling."Lana said

"Hey,Smallville,who's your new friend?"Lois said.

"Lois,really isn't my friend."Clark said.

"I'm Lois Lane, Clark's friend."Lois said.

"I'm Diana."she said.

"Diana,nice to meet you. Now what are you doing with Clark?"Lois said.

"He's showing me around."Diana said.

"In fact we where on our way to meet Chloe at the Torch."Clark said.

"Here's Chloe's latte and make sure it stays hot Clark."Lois said handing Clark the cup.

"Thanks Lois."Clark said.

"It was nice meeting all of you."Diana said.

"If you comeback with out Clark,I'll talk about him behind his back."Lois said.

"It was nice meeting you Diana."Lana said.

Clark and Diana walked out of the Talon and headed for the Torch.

"Lois loves you, you know that don't you?"Diana said.

"The day Lois Lane declares her love for me,I'll put on red boots and a cape."Clark said.

"I'll wait to see that."Diana said.

"Why do I have a feeling that you will."Clark said.

"So you saved Lex's life."Diana asked.

"I was standing a bridge and his car hit some wire that was in the road. He lost control and went into the water. I just jumped in after him."Clark said.

"That was a very brave thing,why did you do it?"She asked.

"I was the only one that could."Clark said.

They walked into the Torch and found Chloe hard a work.

"Hey,Clar..,who's this?"Chloe asked.

"I'm Princess Diana,but please call me Diana,Clark was kind enough to show me around Smallville."

"Sure,but I would like to get a interview."Chloe said.

"That's Chloe,always the reporter."Clark said.

"It's fine,Clark. Chloe I would love to give you a interview."Diana said.

"Great."Chloe said.

After Chloe's interview and showing Diana the wall of weird,and the odd things that happen in Smallville. Clark had walked Diana back home. They stood outside of Lex's home.

"I hope you had a good time."Clark said.

"It was great,your parents are great."Diana said.

"Yeah they are swell."Clark said.

"Swell,Clark even on Themyscira nobody says swell."Diana said.

"It's habit."Clark said.

"Good night Clark."Diana said.

"Good night Diana."Clark said. Then she kissed him on the lips. Clark smiled then turned and headed home. She waited until Clark was out of sight and then she ran out of the grounds.

Clark was in the loft,he was doing some last minute homework. He stopped and thought about was Diana had said about Lois being in love with him. He smiled, there was no way on gods green earth that him and Lois Lane would ever fall in love.

"Hey Smallville you up here?"Lois said.

"No,not really."Clark said.

"Great."Lois said. Lois walked into the loft."We need to talk."she added.

"About what Lois?"Clark asked.

"Us,Clark."Lois said.

"Us."Clark said think about what Diana told him.

"Look I'm not going to lie,your good looking,you make plaid work. I've seen you naked."Lois said.

"What are you getting at Lois."Clark asked.

"What I'm getting at...there this thing coming up and I need a date."Lois said.

"There escort services."Clark said.

"Why do have to make things difficult?"Lois asked.

"Because it's fun."Clark said.

"Trust me I thought about it."Lois said.

"This goes against every thing I believe in,but. Lois do you want me to be your date to this thing?"Clark said.

"Thanks Smallville and it's formal so no plaid."Lois said then head back inside.

"Goodnight Lois."Clark said.

"Goodnight John boy."Lois called back.

Clark closed his book and was ready to head inside for the night when he heard a noise. He went to check it out.

"I told you she loved you."Diana said.

"Diana what are you doing here?"Clark asked.

"I came to see you."she said. She stumbled a few steps and nearly fell down. Clark caught her. He could smell the alcohol on her breathe.

"Do you know that you have very sexy eyes."she said.

"Your not drunk your smashed."Clark said. He started to help her inside.

"Not let's go for a roll in the hay."She said. Then she kissed him."Have you ever been with a woman,Clark?"She asked.

"Diana."Clark said.

"Really Clark it's..."she passed out.

"Great,Clark said. He picked up and carried to the bed that was in the loft. He laid her in the bed. he could tell that she had never drank before and decided to stay out here with here. He laid down on the couch and went to sleep.

The next morning Jonathon went down stairs to do his daily work. When he saw that Clark was not sleeping on the couch he figured that his son was out doing his chores. When he went outside,he found that Clark had not even started. He walked back inside that house and found Martha making breakfast and Lois was getting ready to head to work.

"Have any of you seen Clark?"he asked.

"No,have not seen him at all."Martha said.

"Last time I saw him was last night in the barn."Lois said.

"I'll check the barn."he said and then he went to the barn.

He walked into the barn and up to the loft.

"Clark,it's time to get up son."Jonathon said.

"Do you have to yell."a voice said.

"Clark?"Jonathon said. He looked at the bed and found Diana laying in it."Where's my son?"

"Right here dad."Clark said from the couch.

"What's going on Clark."Jonathon said. Lois walked in a moment later. When saw Diana,sh smiled.

"Nice job,Smallville."She said.

Clark and Diana wondered how they were going to explain this one.

TO BE COUNTIUNED...

**Please let me know if I got Lois down pretty good. I like to think so,but I'm not to sure. In fact let me know about all the characters Thanks and keep reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

ICONS:THE PRINCESS

Clark,Lois,Diana and Clark's parents sat at the dining room table. No one said a word. Jonathon and Martha were still wondering how this girl got into their barn with Clark. Lois was like the big sister waiting for her parents to lower the boom. Diana stared at her hands. She was a shamed of herself,she had embarrassed herself and gotten her new friend in trouble. Clark kept his head down hoping that things would go well.

"Nobodies in any trouble yet,we just want to know how ended up in my barn with my son."Jonathon said.

"Also we don't want you two doing something you regret."Martha added.

"I sorry,Mr. Kent,Mrs. Kent. This is my fault."Diana said.

"I went out last night after Clark had taken me home. I had never drank before and I went a little over board."Diana said.

"I know that I could not make it back to Lex's mansion,so I came here. I knew that I would be safe here."Diana said.

"I understand,but next son,bring her inside. The barns no place for Princess."Jonathon said.

"Lois,why don't you take Diana to Lex's."Martha said.

"Clark,you and me get to work."Jonathon said. Lois and Diana headed for the door as did Jonathon and Clark. Diana stopped and kissed Clark on the cheek.

"Thanks for taking care of me."she said. Martha smiled as Clark blushed.

Lois and Diana headed for Lois' car. They got in and headed for Lex's place. they drove in silence for a few moments.

"I've you used that "oh I didn't have anywhere else to go." line before. you just wanted to be closer to Clark,why I don't know,but that's why you did it."Lois said.

"I should work on it then?"Diana said.

"Yeah,I used that one before and it didn't work so well."Lois said.

"I guessed it worked because,I have never been here before."Diana said.

"Themyscria, doesn't have any men on it right?"Lois asked.

"None what so ever."Diana said.

"How do you do it live with out men?"Lois said.

"It's easy, the Amazons,are great warriors and we can rely on each other. Plus we can do the work of men."Diana said.

"Don't you get lonely."Lois asked.

"No,not really I have my friends."Diana said.

"That's not what I meant. A girl has needs."Lois said.

"Oh, you meant that, I can handle it."Diana said.

"Really your not as proper as everyone thinks you are?"Lois said

"Keep that our little secret."Diana said.

"So,why do you give Clark such a hard time?"Diana said.

"A girl's got to have a hobby."Lois said.

Diana walked into the mansion. Lex,Lionel and her mother were all waiting for her. They stood up when she walked in.

"Where were you last night?"Her mother asked.

"I went out last night."Diana said.

"I thought you said this Clark could be trusted."Hippoltya said.

"Trust me you highness Clark Kent is a boy scout."Lex said.

"My son is right,Clark is a very trust worthy young man."Lionel said.

"Their right mother. I left last night, Clark brought me home,I waited until he left and then I went out. I was just so board here."she said.

"I understand but please let me know when you plan on going out. I 'm your mother and I worry."Hippoltya said.

Lana drew in the scent of the flowers that had just arrived from a secret admirer. She read the card. "Crater lake midnight, A friend."She smiled when she saw Clark walk in a moment later maybe he knew who sent her the flowers.

"Hi,Clark."she said.

"Hey Lana ,who are the flowers from?"he asked.

"I was hoping that you would know?"Lana said.

"Sorry."Clark said.

"I guess you made quite a impression on Diana."Lana said.

"You heard."Clark said.

"Lex, told me when he came to get his morning caffeine fix."Lana said.

"All I did was show her around, I didn't think that she would show up in the barn drunk."Clark said.

"But you made sure she was safe."Lana said.

"I guess so."Clark said.

"Clark Kent,saves the day again."Lana said.

"I got to take care of a order stay here okay."Lana said.

"Sure."Clark said.

Clark watched Lana. He loved to watch her. To him the way she moved was a work of art. They way here hips moved,the grace at who she placed the cups in front of the customers, and the way she smiled at them. The way she smiled at him.

"Go and ask her on a date,Clark."Chloe said from behind him.

"This coming from my best friend,who had and still has a crush on me."Clark said.

"Okay you don't have to rub it in. But think of it this way,If I ever need a date I can the play "I know your secret "card. Chloe said.

"You wouldn't."Clark said.

"Your right,I won't."Chloe said.

"Don't we have something to do."Clark said trying to change the subject.

"I guess bullets aren't the only thing that bounces off of you."Chloe said.

"Funny,let's go."Clark said.

"Bye guys."Lana said as Clark and Chloe walked out.

Lana still didn't know why she wore the blue sun dress to meet a secret admirer. She watched the moonlight simmer off the water of the lake. She was happy and nervous,it had been a while since she had been on a date or in a real relationship. She checked her watch it was almost midnight.

He watched her from his car. He had always watched her from a far. From the moment they met he was attracted to her. She was different from when he remembered her all those years ago. He did his best to hide his feelings, he did it because of his friend. But now he needed to do this for himself. He opened the door to his car got out and walked toward her.

"You look beautiful tonight."Lex said as he walked toward Lana.

"It was you?"Lana said in amazement.

"What can I say. I tried to keep my feelings a secret. I tried to be the good friend. I can't do it anymore Lana. I see you every day and I want to tell you how I feel,but I don't because of Clark. Lana I'm not going to lie anymore. I'm in love with you."Lex said

"I knew some how I always knew. Lex this could ruin our friendship with Clark."Lana said.

"I know that. but it's worth the risk."Lex said

"I need some time Lex."Lana said

"I can wait,Lana ,I've waited this long."Lex said. He then leaned forward and kissed her.

"Lana?"Clark said. He got know answer."Lana" he repeated louder.

"I'm sorry Clark."she said.

"Are you okay you seem to have something on your mind."Clark said

"No just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep at all."Lana said.

"Maybe you should go home,I'm sure Lois can run things here."Clark said

"I can't do that,Clark."Lana said.

"Promise me that you will call Lois if you get tried."Clark said.

"I promise."Lana said.

"I'll see you later."Clark said.

Clark walked out of the Talon,Lana watched him go. The events of last night replayed in her head. She still had no idea what she was going to do.

TO BE COUNITINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

ICONS:THE PRINCESS

Lex sat in the library a brandy in hand. He had been thinking about what he had done last night. He knew that he had done the right thing. He was willing to risk his friendship with Clark. He wanted nothing more that to keep his friendship,but this was matter of the heart.

Lex had been in love once. Her name was Lena, he met her when he was still in grade school. When they first met he thought that she was only hanging around him because of the way he looked. Overtime, he learned that her feeling towards him were genuine. Soon the two were seen together everywhere. They even made plans to get married as soon as they could get their parents to agreed to it.

Lex was happy for the first time in his life since the day of the meteor shower,the day he lost all his hair. All than changed however when he went to her house. He would never forget what he saw when he got there. He went up into her room and founded her. She was dead,beaten by someone. Lex could still remember holding her lifeless body,he only let her go when his father came and got him. Lex swore that day he would never keep his feelings for a women to himself.

From that moment on Lex knew that he would never fall in love again. He had dated women and told them that he loved them but it was all a lie. He felt that he would never feel the same way he felt when he was with Lena. All that changed when he saw Lana. He just hoped Clark would understand.

Diana was about to walk outside,she was met by Lana.

"Hi,Lana."She said.

"Hi,Diana,is Lex around?"Lana asked.

"He should be inside."Diana said.

"Thanks."Lana said and then walked inside. Diana watched as Lana walked inside. She could tell that Lana had something on her mind.

Clark was doing his chores when he saw Lois walking toward him. He knew that she wanted to reminded him that he had to take her on a date.

"Hey Smallville why are you playing in the dirt?"she said.

"Some of us do work around here."He said.

"Whatever,have you gone and gotten you tux for tonight."Lois said.

"No,Lois I haven't."Clark said.

"Then what are you going to wear? Plaid."she said.

"Lois, don't worry I have a suit."Clark said.

"Oh and if any guy asks your not my date."Lois said.

"Lois I don't think you have worry."Clark said.

"Right."Lois said then she started back inside. Clark had to ask her.

"Lois,who is taking Lana."Clark asked.

"I don't know Clark."Lois said then she went inside.

Lex was caught off guard when Lana walked into the room. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Lana,what are you doing here?"he asked.

"We need to talk about last night."she said.

"No problem what is it."he said.

"Last night did you mean what you said."she asked

"Lana,I mean everything I say."Lex said.

"What about Clark?"she asked.

"Lana,you given Clark more that enough chances to tell you how he feels and every time. I will never do that to you."Lex said.

"What about your friendship with Clark doesn't' that mean any thing to you?"Lana asked.

"In the Legend of King Arthur Lancelot was will to risk everything for Guinevere,even his friendship with Arthur."Lex said.

"Lex,I'll give you a answer tonight."Lana said then she walked out.

Clark was in the loft tying his bow tie. He was having some trouble.

"I don't think that you will ever learn to tie one of these things."Chloe said as she came in.

"Hey,what are you doing here?"Clark said.

"I came to give you a few points about Lois Lane."Chloe said. She walked up to him and began to tie his tie.

"One despite what she says Lois loves to slow dance. Two she loves it when her dates say that their with her."Chloe said.

"But,she said."Clark said.

"Trust me Clark,Lois wants people to know that she had a date."Chloe said.

"Anything else?"Clark said.

"No that's about it."

Martha and Jonathon waited in the dining room. They sipped they coffee and waited for Clark and Lois to come down stairs. Lois came down stairs a moment later. She was dressed in a long black evening gown that fit here perfectly in all the right places. Her hair was done in braids and then pulled into a bun on her head. A pearl necklace on her neck. Martha and Jonathon smiled.

"Lois you look great."Martha said.

"Your a heart breaker Lois."Jonathon said.

"Thanks."Lois said. The door opened a moment later and Clark and Chloe came inside. Lois walked down the stairs and looked Clark over.

"Not bad,not bad, at least it's not plaid."Lois said.

"I'm going to take that as a complement."Clark said.

"Let's go I don't want to make entrance."Lois said.

"You two be careful and have fun."Jonathon said.

"Thanks dad."Clark said then he closed the door behind them. Chloe,Jonathon and Martha smiled.

"You sometimes I think their meant for each other."Chloe said. Jonathon laughed. Martha wondered.

Diana looked over the crowd of people at the party. She didn't know any of them, she knew that most of them were from the government. They were they to help her mother join the UN. She notice Lana Lang and Lex Luthor dancing. She also saw Her mother and Lionel dancing. She looked at the door and saw Clark and Lois coming in. She walked down the steps and to her friend.

"Clark,I'm glad you made it."Diana said.

"You look nice tonight."Clark said.

"Thank you,Lois you looked stunning."Diana said.

"Same here, no if you don't mind I'm going to get some thing to drink."Lois said and then made a bee line for the punch bowl. Clark and Diana said nothing for a moment. Then they smiled at each other.

"Would you like to dance?"Diana said.

"Sure."Clark said. Diana took Clark's hand and they went to the dance floor. Clark took her in her arms and they began to move to the music. Diana looked into Clark's blue eyes and smiled. He returned the smile. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. They said nothing as they danced. When the song ended,they went walked to the punch bowl. Clark got each other them a cup.

"Thank you."Diana said taking the cup from him. She notice that Clark was scanning the room looking for Lana. She smiled,Clark really liked Lana Lang.

"She's sitting at the Luthor's table right now."Diana said.

"How did you know that I was looking for Lana?"Clark asked.

"One of my aunts is the Goddess of Love. I know love when I see it Clark."Diana said.

"What should I do?"Clark said.

"Go tell here how you feel."Diana said.

"I think she knows."Clark said.

"Then your keeping something from her."Diana said.

"Yes."Clark said.

"Then go tell her."Diana said.

"I wish it were that easy."Clark said.

"Then at least go ask her to dance."Diana said. Then she kissed Clark on the cheek."I'll be right here."Diana said. Clark walked off to find Lana. he had looked all over the place for her. He decided to look outside on the balcony. He stopped when he heard Lana's and Lex's voice. He looked around the corner and saw Lana and Lex.

"If we do this I want to take things slow."Lana said.

"I understand."Lex said.

"We have to tell Clark. We owe it to him."Lana said.

"Sure."Lex said. Then Lex kissed her. Clark watched the whole thing. It was rare thing for Clark Kent to feel pain, real psychical pain. But right now he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He was about to confront Lana and Lex when all hell broke loose.

TO BE COUNTIED...


	5. Chapter 5

ICONS:THE PRINCESS

Lana and Lex ran back inside to see what was going on. What they saw amazed them. Twelve men all dressed in military type uniforms rushed in. They were all armed. They went all the guards and disarmed them. Then the men took up positions around the room. Their leader walked in. He took off his mask and smiled.

He was a tall and well built man. He had his hair cut in the style of a solider. His green eyes scanned the room. He stopped when his found Hippoylta and Lionel.

"Your highness,I'm very displeased that I was not invited."he said.

"Just who do you think you are?"Lionel asked.

"Why am I not surprised. All of you here only needs me when it benefits you all."he said.

"My father asked you question."Lex said. The man looked at Lex and then pointed his fist at him. A flash of bright red fired from the man's hand and hit Lex in the chest. It sent Lex to the ground.

"I'm Ares, the god of war and I have come to declare war."Ares said.

"Ares, stop this."Hippoylta said.

"You have brought this on them. I told you if you do this I will rain down a war that will end this world."Ares said.

"If you want a fight Ares, fight me."Diana said.

"Ah, the lovely Diana."Ares said.

"What's the matter Ares?"Diana said.

"Please,I pick and choose the battlefield not you. Men get what we came for."Ares said. The troops went and grabbed the queen and then started to make their way out. Diana took a step forward.

"Don't do it Diana I'll kill her now."Ares said.

"Your going to pay Ares,by the gods your going to pay."Diana said.

"But I'm a god let's see what you got."Ares said. He then blew a kiss to Diana and walked out.

"Get after them."Lionel yelled.

Lana and Clark helped Lex to his feet. He had a large burn mark on his suit and a couple of cuts.

"What happened?"he asked.

"I don't know?"Clark asked.

"Are you okay?"Lana asked.

"I think so."Lex said. Lois ran over to them.

"That was weird even for this place."Lois said. Clark looked and saw Diana making her way to the door. Clark ran next to her.

"Are you okay?"he asked.

"I'm fine not move."She said.

"Where are to going?"He asked.

"To stop Ares."She said.

"You can't"Clark said.

"I can and I will not move."she said,

"I'm going with you."Clark said.

"Ares will kill you."Diana said.

"Trust me."Clark said.

"Fine."Diana said.

They ran outside, Diana checked to make sure that no one was looking then she leaped into the air and hovered over Clark. Clark looked at her in a amazement.

"I'll explain later."She said then she offered her hand to Clark.

"I'm not that big on flying."Clark said.

"Then how are you going to keep up?"Diana asked.

"I'll run."Clark said.

"Run?"She said. She was speechless a moment later when Clark ran off in a blur.

"The speed of Hermes."She said and then followed. Ares and his men had about a gotten three miles away. they thought that they were home free. They were stunned when they saw a teenager in a tux standing in front of them. One of Ares men pulled the SUV's to a stop and got out with their weapons. Ares stepped out of his SUV.

"Stand a side boy of die."he said.

"Let the queen go."Clark said.

"Kill him."Ares said. The troops opened fire on Clark. The bullets bounces off is body. The troops fired until they were out of rounds. They were shocked when they saw Clark still standing.

"It's seems this boy is like Achillies. Let's see if I can find his heel."Ares said. He then fired a bolt of his fire. It hit Clark in chest and sent him flying back.

"Never mind."Ares said. He was stunned when Clark stood back up. Ares was about to fire another blast when Diana kicked him in the head. Ares flew over the SUV and landed on the ground. He got back to his feet and fired a blast at Diana. Clark was on him in a second. A stiff right hook sent Ares to the ground. Ares was up this time with a knife. He swiped at Clark. The blade broke when it hit Clark's arm. Ares took a step back , Ares then fried a blast from his eyes it hit Clark with a force that sent him flying about fifty feet.

Diana was next,she landed Ares. She hit him with a kick to the gut. It sent him flying into a tree. Ares hit the tree so hard that it broke the trunk of the tree. He got up and threw a punch at Diana it sent her flying into one of the SUV's. Diana stood up and shook off the blow. Clark was back in the fight. He threw a hard right hook that knock Ares down. He held up his hand, out of know where appeared a sword. he swung at Clark and connected, it sent Clark somersaulting until he hit the ground. Ares then pick up Clark and impaled him into the ground like a lawn dart. He continued to drive Clark until he was cover with dirt.

By this time Diana was up and ready to go. She flew towards Ares ready to deliver a blow. He countered and slashed at her with the sword. Diana felt the hot steel tear into her dress and then into her body. She slumped to the floor. She tried to crawl to Ares as he walked back to his SUV. She watch as he drove off, the last thing she saw was her mother, tears running down her eyes. Then she let the darkness over take her.

Clark meanwhile had gone himself out. He looked and saw that Ares had gotten away. He looked back and saw Diana lying on the ground, he ran to her and took her in his arms. She was breathing was shallow. Clark felt a wet spot on his side, he pulled his hand away and looked at the blood that was on it.

"Clark.."Diana said weakly.

"I'm going to get you to the hospital."he said. He took her in his arms and ran towards the Medical Center.

Clark watched as the doctors made sure that Diana was resting. They were able to stop the bleeding and clean and bandage the wound. They told Clark that if he had waited any longer she would have died. She was awake now as the nurse checked her out one more time. Diana paid them no attention to them, her eye were locked on Clark. She waited until the nurse left the room.

"How did you do that?"she asked.

"Do what?"Clark asked.

"No one has ever taken a blow from Ares sword and lived."She said.

"Your going to live."Clark said.

"I know thanks to you."She said.

"I'll tell you later about that right now you need to rest."Clark said. He smiled at her then walked out of the room. He saw Lana waiting outside one of the rooms. He knew that it was Lex's room. Even now as he thought about it,it hurt. His friends dating and they didn't even tell him about it. At the moment he didn't have time to worry about it. He had to find Diana's mother and Ares before it was too late.

"Clark,can we talk?"Lana asked.

"There's nothing to talk about Lana."Clark said. He was taken back by his tone. Lana however didn't back down.

"We were going to tell you tonight in fact, but this whole thing started."she said.

"How do I know that you and Lex were not seeing each other for a while and never said anything until tonight."Clark said.

"Clark I would never hurt you."Lana said.

"Lana right now I don't have time to deal with this."he said.

"Clark!"Chloe said as she came in the place. Clark looked back to Lana."We'll talk later if I have a chance."he said and then walked to Chloe. It took all Lana had to not start crying.

"Hey is something wrong?"Chloe asked.

"Lex and Lana are dating that's all got more important things to do."Clark said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Clark are you sure?"she asked.

"We have more important thing to worry about than Lex and Lana."Clark said. Chloe knew that Clark was hiding his pain. He may be the a Man of Steel but his heart was a fragile as the next person. Her and Clark walked out of the medical center and to her car. They head back to the farm.

"So who was that guy that crashed the party?"Chloe asked.

"He said his name was Ares."Clark said.

"Ares as in the Greek god of war."Chloe said.

"Yeah,and I think he has the powers to back that up."Clark said.

"What about Diana?"Chloe asked.

"She should be okay."Clark said.

"Do you think that this Ares guy is the God of war?"Chloe asked.

"We should talk to Diana."Clark said.

"Alright."Chloe said.

Clark and Chloe walked into the house. Jonathon and Martha were waiting for him.

"Are you alright?"Martha asked her son.

"I'm fine mom,where's Lois?"Clark asked.

"She's still at the Sheriff's office giving her statement."Jonathon said.

"I'm going to change I'll be back."Clark said.

"I'll see what I can find on this guy."Chloe said. Jonathon and Martha glanced at each other. Chloe sat down at the dining room table and started up her laptop.

"What did Clark tell you about this guy?"Jonathon asked.

"From what Clark said. This guy claims to be the god of war."Chloe said.

"Is he dangerous?"Martha asked.

"From what Clark said, he's deadly."Chloe said.

"Jonathon."Martha said.

"He's been in things like this before and he's been all right."Jonathon said.

"Trust me Mrs. Kent,Clark can more than take care of himself."Chloe said. Clark walked down stairs now dressed in his jeans and blue shirt.

"Find anything?"Clark asked.

"Just the normal stuff you find about Greek myths."Chloe said.

"Can you two talk to Diana?"Martha asked.

"I might be able to."Clark said.

"Let's go."Chloe said. Then headed for the door. Martha stopped him.

"Promise me that you two will be careful."She said.

"We will mom."Clark said.

Ten minutes later Clark and Chloe were standing inside Diana's room. She was looking a lot better than when Clark left her nearly a hour ago. In fact she was sitting up and drinking a orange juice.

"You look a lot better."Clark said.

"Thank you."she said.

"Who is this Ares guy?"Chloe asked.

"Ares is the god of war. He is the main reason why we have never dealt with man until now."she said.

"Why did he come after your mother."Clark asked.

"To stop my mother."Diana said.

"Stop her from what?"Chloe asked .

"I don't know she never told me."Diana said.

"Do you know where he would have taken your mother?"Clark said.

"No."Diana said.

"Great."Chloe said.

"But I know who can."Diana said.

"Who?"Clark said.

"Ariel,she is the keeper of our history."Diana said.

"Great can you get a hold of her?"Chloe asked.

"The only way to do that is to go to Themyscria."Diana said.

"You can get me in."Clark said.

"No I can't."Diana said.

"Why?"Clark said.

"Your a man Clark."Chloe said.

"But me and Chloe can go."She said.

"Wait a second me go to a island full of Amazons."Chloe said.

"Why not, your a friend of a god."She said pointing to Clark.

"She knows."Chloe said.

"Yeah"Clark said.

A hour later, Clark Chloe and Diana stood outside the Medical Center. They were waiting for a helicopter to land to take Chloe and Diana to Themyscria. Chloe and Diana had somehow talked Clark into letting Chloe go. Diana made the phone calls and got herself discharged for the Center. They even had made a plan. Clark would do his best to try and find Ares,while Chloe and Diana went a uncovered why Ares was here in Smallville. Although he did not like the plan, Chloe made him see that it was the only way.

The helicopter flew in over the building and landed. Diana hugged Clark and thank him for all his help, then she went and climbed into the chopper. Chloe was next. She hugged Clark.

"Be careful."Clark said.

"Don't worry,Clark I'll be fine."Chloe said.

"Call me when you find something."He said.

"Sure thing. I know that I shouldn't say it but be careful."She said.

"I will."Clark said. He watched as Chloe climbed into the chopper. Clark and Chloe eyes met. They both said a silent prayer that they would see each other again. When the chopper was out of sight. Clark got the odd feeling that he was never going to see Chloe or Diana alive again.

TO BE COUNTINED...


	6. Chapter 6

Icons: The Princess

Chloe was awaken from her nap by Diana. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked out the window. The large green island that was Themyscira stretched out before her. She had never been to another country. The first time that she ever left Metropolis was when her and her dad moved to Smallville.

The plane landed and Diana and Chloe headed to the palace to wait for Ariel, the record keeper. Chloe's jaw dropped when she saw huge and beautiful palace. It was made out of white marble and looked like a Greek palace.

"This is your house." Chloe said.

"Actually it's my mother's. I really get board here sometimes." Diana said.

"It's better than my place." Chloe said. They walked into the palace. Diana led Chloe to a room.

"Wow." Chloe said when she walked into the large room. This is amazing." Chloe said.

"Thank you." Diana said.

"Can I take some pictures."? Chloe asked.

"Sure, but first I think you should get some rest." Diana said.

"Yeah I'm a little tired." Chloe said.

"I'll be back in about a hour." Diana said.

"Great." Chloe said. Chloe closed the door and smiled. "Clark's never is going to believe this."

Clark sat in the loft and worried. He had not heard anything from Chloe since she had left with Diana. The more time that they wasted, the less time Diana's mother has to live. He also had some personal issue to deal with. Namely Lex and Lana. He wondered how long they had been going out. Why did they keep it a secret from him?

"Hey Smallville."Lois said.

"Lois now not a good time." Clark said.

"I'm here to apologize." Lois said.

"For what?" Clark said.

"For not telling about Lex and Lana." Lois said.

"You knew about Lex and Lana?" Clark asked.

"Clark I didn't think it was any of my business." Lois said.

"You should have told me Lois." Clark said.

"I know and I'm sorry please forgive me." Lois asked.

"You know I do I just wished that you would have told me." Clark said.

"I would have I just don't think that I'm part of your group yet." Lois said.

"Lois you've taken over my room, made me look like a fool." Clark said.

"Some how I don't think that this going where I want it to." she said.

"And when I needed some one to talk to you listened." Clark said.

"Great just what I always wanted. A brother that I could take on a date." She said.

Lex slowly got to his feet and started to walk out of the room. He was nearly there when Lana stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked.

"To my home, maybe I can help."Lex said.

"Lex you have three broken ribs. Right now your no help to anyone" Lana said. Lex went back to his bed.

"What about Clark?"Lex said.

"He's at home." Lana said. Someone knocked at the door. Lana opened it, it was Clark.

"Clark, glad you're here."Lex said.

"How are you feeling Lex?"Clark asked.

"Like I got hit by a Mack truck. Who was that guy?"Lex said.

"He said his name was Ares." Clark said.

"As in the god of war."Lex said.

"Why did he kidnap Diana's mother?" Lana asked.

"I think it's because he doesn't what Themycira to join the UN." Clark said.

"So he's a terrorist."Lex said.

"I think this guys for real." Clark said.

"You really think he's the god of war." Lana said.

"We really don't know about the Amazons and they religion." Clark said.

"Clark has point Lana this is Smallville after all. Where is Diana?"Lex said.

"Diana and Chloe went to Themyscria to meet with the records keeper, maybe she would know what Ares wanted." Clark said.

"Do you know what's being done here?"Lex asked.

"As far as I know every single law enforcement agency has been brought in." Clark said.

"This doesn't make any since." Lana said.

"What do you mean?" Clark said.

"If this guy really is a god how are the police going to stop him." Lana explained.

"Maybe Chloe and Diana can find something out."Lex said.

"I'm going to see if I can find Diana's mother." Clark said.

"Clark, we need to talk."Lex said.

"I'm going to some coffee." Lana said, then she left the room.

"I'm sorry you had to find out thee way you did, we didn't mean for it to happen. We were going to tell you."Lex said.

"Besides you and Lana, who else knew."? Clark said.

"Just Lois."Lex said.

"How long have you."Clark was having trouble getting it out.

"For awhile now. I kept it secret. The last thing I wanted to was to ruin the only real friendship has."Lex said.

"Just be honest with her Lex."Clark said then he walked out of the room. Lana was coming back from getting her coffee when she ran into Clark.

"You two talk about this?" Lana asked.

"Yes." Clark said.

"I told Lex that we had to honest with you." Lana said.

"Do you "Clark said

"Do I love him? I don't know yet Clark. But I want to see where it leads." Lana said,

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Clark said.

"I've had my heart broken before. I won't let it happen again." Lana said.

"I have to go." Clark said then he walked away.

Lois was waiting for him outside.

"So what's our next move?" Lois said.

"Our next move?" Clark said.

"Look, Smallville, I was having a really goodtime when that soldier wannabe showed up and ruined it. I was planning on going home with Ben Hubbard." Lois said. Clark could not help to smile. Lois noticed this and slugged him on the arm.

"What's so funny?" Lois asked.

"Lois, Ben is married." Clark said.

"What?" Lois said.

"He's married. When were going to tell me this when I was at his house and the wife walked in?" Lois said.

"So I'm suppose to tell you if a guy your interested in is married." Clark said.

"Duh, Clark sometimes your useless." Lois said.

"In case you've forgotten we have other things to do." Clark said.

"Right, but don't let it happen again." Lois said. Clark was still smiling when they left the hospital.

Chloe woke up from her nap and then cleaned up. She was planning on looking around the palace and finding out more about Themyscria. She walked out of her room and down the hall towards a grand staircase. She went down stairs and down one long hallway. She went to one of the rooms. It was a large library. There was thousands upon thousands of books. Chloe took a couple off the shelf and opened them. Most of them were first editions

She smiled when she found one. She took it off the shelf and looked at thee cover. The book was Clark's favorite. "To Kill a Mockingbird". Chloe remembered the first time she read the book.

She just moved to Smallville and was in Clark's 8th grade Lit class, as usual the teacher made them read the book as an assignment. Chloe loved to read, she did it all the time but reading for school was a chore at times, espically when you're new in town.

When she went to Clark's later that night she was amazed to find out that Clark had finished the book and was reading it again. This happened the whole month they read the book. She didn't' know it then but Clark was using his super-speed.

"That's a very good book." Diana said as she walked in.

"Yeah it's Clark's favorite." Chloe said.

"Why I'm I not surprised." Diana said.

"We had to right a paper about one of the charaters."Chloe said.

"Let me guess Clark wrote about Attaiucs Finch." Diana said.

"Yeah."Chloe said.

The door flew open and in walked Ariel with a group of Amazon warriors.

"Ariel what is the meaning of this?" Diana said.

"Do you really think that the people would just let you and your mother destroy our way of life." Ariel said.

"Your working with Ares." Chloe said.

"That's right and soon you will die outsider." Ariel said.

"You'll pay for this." Diana said.

"I doubt it." Ariel said.

The warriors then took Diana and Chloe out of the room and toward the cells. Diana was not going to be taken so easily. She whipped around and kicked one of the warriors and punched another. Chloe threw he best punch knocked out of the warriors out.

"Come on." Diana said.

"Where are we going?" Chloe said.

"To the armory." Diana said.

"My weapons." Diana said.

"Great." Chloe said.

Clark walked into Lex's mansion followed by Lois they went into the study and found Lionel and some law enforcement officials. There was also a red headed woman standing with them. Sheriff Adams saw Clark and Lois.

"What are you doing here Mr. Kent, Miss Lane?" She asked.

"We came to help." Clark said.

"Mr. Kent this is not some meteor pycho."She said.

"Sheriff, please." Clark said.

"This guy is a God." Lois said. Adams had heard enough she motioned to one of the cops and had them escort Lois and Clark to the front door.

"Was it something I said?" Lois said.

"Once again your mouth has gotten us in to trouble." Clark said.

"Well your "we came to help" line didn't work either." Lois shot back. The red headed woman walked out moment later.

"Your Clark Kent right?" she asked.

"Yes." Clark said.

"Then you can help me." she said.

"Excuse me who are you?" Lois said.

"I'm Catherine, the queen's head of security" Catherine said.

"Well you did a bang up job on this one."Lois said.

"Lois." Clark said.

"No she's right, but I want to make up for it and you can help. Follow me." Catherine said.

Chloe and Diana made it to the armory. There were bladed weapons and shields hung all over the place. Diana walked past all the weapons and towards the back of the room. She opened a panel and the wall slide away, Chloe followed. It was not a big room just a table with a set of silver bracelets and rope.

"This is it, these are your weapons?" Chloe asked stunned.

"Trust me this is all I need." Diana said. She put the bracelets on and took the rope. Diana and Chloe then headed back the way they came. They stop when the door started to rattle.

"Get behind me" Diana said. Then she prepared for the fight.

TO BE COUNTIED….


	7. Chapter 7

Icons: The Princess

Chloe stood behind Diana, she hoped that Diana was not overreaching. The door opened and in came four Amazon warriors they were all armed with swords and spears. Diana rushed the warriors. The lead warrior took a hack at Diana. She blocked the blow with her bracelet. She then kicked the warrior; it sent the warrior in to the others. They pushed the lead warrior down to the ground and attacked Diana.

One of the warriors stabbed at Diana with a spear. Diana dodged the spear and threw an elbow into the warriors face. Chloe heard the bone break in the warrior's nose. Diana took the spear and used it against it against the warriors. One of the warriors used her sword to break the spear Diana was using. Diana used the two pieces as weapons; she was able to use them to fight off the warriors. Soon all the warriors were on the ground and out.

"That was very impressive." Chloe said.

"Not really I've been everyone of them before." Diana said.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked.

"I'll explain later right now we need to contact Clark and let him know what's going on." Diana said.

"I'll just call him on my cell." Chloe said.

"You can't we don't have any cell towers" Diana said.

"I though Smallville was the place that time forgot." Chloe said.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Diana said.

Catherine went inside the mansion secretly places listening devices on the library were the task force was working. Then they headed back to Clark's place. Not wanting to let his parents find out that what him and Lois where up to they went into the loft.

Catherine looked around the loft and then set up her gear.

"You have a nice set up here." She said.

"Thanks my dad built it." Clark said.

"I don't think he got the hint." Lois said.

"Do you two always fight like this?" Catherine asked.

"Yes some people confuse it with friendly banter." Lois said.

"Can we work on trying to find Diana's mother?" Clark said.

"I place bugging devices in the library we should be able to hear what ever is going on." Catherine said.

"You should bee able to learn something if Ares calls?" Lois asked.

"I'm sure we should hear something from him soon." Catherine said.

"What can you tell us about him?" Clark asked.

"Just what everyone else knows about him, nothing." Catherine said

"You come from a island that worships all the Greek gods and you know nothing about him." Lois said.

"We don't worship all the gods." Catherine said.

"So you just worship the ones that make you hot and get you laid?" Lois said.

"We worship the gods that protects us and our way of life. I don't have time for this." Catherine said.

"Then tell us what you do know." Clark said

"Fine." Catherine said.

Lex was growing restless sitting in the hospital. He was feeling better and wanted to get out and see what was going on. He also wanted to know more about the guy that invaded his party and ruined his night with Lana. He crawled out of bed; he ignored the pain that shot though his side most likely from the broken ribs. He put on his clothes and then headed outside. He had nearly made it out when he was stopped by a Doctor.

"Mr. Luthor you need to go back to your bed." He said.

"I feel fine now I need to go." Lex said.

"Mr. Luthor.

"Doctor. I promise you that I will have a Doctor flow in from Metropolis." Lex said

"Fine it's your choice and I can't stop you." The Doctor said then he let Lex leave the hospital. When he got outside he reached into his pocket and dial his driver's number. A few minutes later Lex was heading back to the mansion.

Clark, Lois and Catherine had decided to take turns listening to the bug. At the moment it was Lois' turn to listen in. Catherine had gone back to thee mansion just in case something came up. Clark went inside the house to get Lois something to eat. He was thinking about taking Lois something that she would hate.

He went to the fridge and made Lois a sandwich he was about to head back to the barn when he saw Lana drive up. She got out of the car and walked over to him. She wondered if Clark was still upset about her and Lex.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to if you heard anything about Diana's mother?" Lana said.

"Nothing yet but we're still for some info." Clark said.

"Who's we're?" Lana asked.

"Me and Lois and Catherine. Diana's head of security. How's Lex?" He asked.

"He wants to get out of the hospital already he thinks that can help out." Lana said.

"Can he?" Clark said.

"Lex can be really resourceful." Lana said. Lois came out of the barn a moment later.

"Hey, Smallville what's the deal with the food?" Lois said. Lois blushed when she saw Lana. She had embarrassed herself. "Never mind.

"No, Lois it's okay I got to be going anyway." Lana said.

"We'll talk later." Clark said.

"Great." Lana said and then drove off. Clark gave Lois a less than friendly look.

"Clark, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that Lana was here." Lois said.

"It's okay Lois. "Clark said. He then turned and headed back inside the house. Lois followed him inside.

"Why don't you tell her that you don't like the idea of her dating Lex?" Lois said

"I don't want her to think that I'm jealous." Clark said.

"Clark, I really never get involved with your love life, but this time I can't keep my mouth shut." Lois said.

"Lois I really don't what to hear it right now." Clark said.

"Too bad Clark, you're going to. From the moment I met you you've been in love with Lana, and every time you have a chance you shoot yourself in the foot or someone beats you to the punch. Get mad, Clark, it's okay to be mad. " Lois said. She was about to keep her rant going when her cell rang. She reached into her pocket and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Lois said. Clark used his super-hearing to listen in.

"We might have gotten something her you better come and check it out." Catherine said.

"Right were on the way." Lois said.

"No, just you be yourself for the moment anyway." She said.

"I'm on the way. "Lois said.

"What's up?" Clark asked.

"Catherine wants to meet with me alone." Lois said.

"I don't like it doesn't sound right." Clark said.

"What happened to "Mr. Believe in everyone"?" Lois asked.

"Alright fine, but call me just in case." Clark said.

"Hey Smallville I'll be fine." Lois said and then head out. Clark waited to give Lois a head start, and then he ran after her.

Chloe and Diana had made it thought the lower levels of the palace. They ran into a few groups of warriors but Diana was able to get rid of them with ease. Now they were going up a staircase that would lead them to the main floor of the palace and out. When they got back to top of the stairs Diana hit a hidden switch and a door opened. When they walked out they were back in the library.

"How did you know about this?" Chloe asked.

"When you get as board as I got here you find things to do." Diana said.

"We still have to contact Clark and tell him what's going on." Chloe said

"No, I want to find Ariel, she a part of Ares plan." Diana said.

"Where do you think she's at?" Chloe asked

"At Ares temple." Diana said.

"Then let's go." Chloe said.

"I think there might be some Amazon in you." Diana said.

"If you think that then you should hang around my cousin." Chloe said.

Chloe and Diana were able to make it to Ares temple. They took out a few guards and then snuck into the temple. When reached the main area of the temple, they discovered Ariel and some of her guards. A blast of fire later and Ares appeared. He was now dressed in his standard Greek warrior's armor. Ariel knelt before him.

"Is the army ready here?" Ares asked.

"Yes, my Lord." Ariel said.

"Good, soon the final steps in my plan will be finished and there will be all out war." Ares said.

"What steps shall I take her master?" Ariel asked.

"Kill the Princess, and her human friend." Ares said. A quick burst of fire later and Ares was gone again. Ariel and her warriors then left the temple and headed back to the palace.

"We have to get back to the palace and wait." Diana said.

"We could use the tunnels to get to Ariel." Chloe said.

"Right." Diana agreed.

Lois stopped her car near the Luthor Corp shipping plant. She looked a round and saw Catherine pull up in her sliver BMW. She got out of the car and walked toward Lois. Clark hid behind that guard shack and listened in.

"So why did you call me out here alone?" Lois asked.

"I don't trust your friend." Catherine said.

"You don't trust Clark, Look I usually don't stick up for him but you can trust Clark. Clark Kent with out a doubt the world's oldest living boys scout." Lois said.

"That's what you say but do you really know him?" Catherine asked.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked.

"His best friend is Lex Luthor." Catherine said.

"Lex maybe shady at times, but he's on the up and up." Lois said.

"That's why he knew that Ares was going to attack." Catherine said.

"What are you talking about?" Lois asked.

"He knew what was going to happen and he did nothing about it." Catherine said.

"Are you saying that Lex was part of the plan to kidnap Diana's mother?" Lois said.

"You're lying." Clark said.

"Smallville what are you doing here?" Lois asked.

"I followed you." Clark said.

"And now you'll die with her." Catherine said. She then pulled her gun and fired at Lois. Clark used his super-speed covered Lois. He felt the bullets hit his back and bounce off.

"Get off of me and go get her." Lois said. Clark followed Catherine into the cornfield. She ran as fast as she could. She looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. She ran into something hard and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Clark standing over her. Clark reached down and picked her up.

"What is Ares planning?" Clark asked.

"I'll never tell you." Catherine said.

"Then you'll tell Interpol." Clark said. Then they headed back to the parking lot. When they reached the parking lot, Catherine reached into her pocket and took a small pill. She popped it into her mouth and fell to the floor. Clark and Lois rushed over to her.

"Catherine tell us what Ares is up to." Lois asked.

"It's too late your friend Lex is dead."

Clark and Lois looked at each other. Things were getting out of hand.

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Lex slowly opened his eyes, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light in the room. His head was swimming and as he tried to stand he felt sick. He felt someone touching his shoulder.

"Easy you may have a concussion." Hippolyta said.

"Highness are you okay?" Lex asked.

"I'm fine you on the other had need to rest." She said.

"Where are we?" Lex asked.

"I don't really know, but if I know Ares we are in grave danger." Hippolyta said.

"We need to get out of here." Lex said.

"Lex, your hurt you need to regain your strength." Hipployta

"We can't just stay here we need to get out." Lex said.

"Trust me son I don't plan on staying here long." She said.

Chloe and Diana were working their way throught the city towards the airfield. As they went they were forced to deal with some guards. Diana quickly took care of them and made sure that the guards would not follow them. They stopped when they got to a small clearing near the airfield.

"How are we going to get in there?" Chloe asked.

"We sneak our way in." Diana said.

"Well I got pratice in that." Chloe said.

"Great let's go." Diana said.

They ran across the field and then quickly climbed the fence and ran toward the hangers. Diana and Chloe stopped near a fuel pump and checked things out. That's when they saw somee of Diana's bodyguards.

"Those are your body guards aren't they?" Chloe asked.

"Yes do you think that we can trust them?" Diana asked?

"Right now we really don't have much of a choice." Chloe reminded her.

"Right, stay here and if anything happens to me run like hell." Diana said.

"Sure." Chloe said. Diana walked out from behind the pump and towards the guards. Diana headed toward the guards, one of them noticed her and pulled her sword and attacked her. Diana used her bracelets to deflect the blow. She then took the sword and used it to disarm the others.

"Now you have a choice you can stand with Ares your you can stand with me the choice is yours." Diana said.

"We are with you your Highness." One of them said.

"Good." Diana said the she turned and nodded to Chloe to come out.

"Now tell me what's going on?" Diana said.

"I don't know very much." The guard said.

"Tell us what you do know?" Chloe said.

"When Ariel discovered what your mother was planning on doing she go angry and swore that it would never happen. Trust me your highness that's all I know." She said.

"What is your name?" Diana asked.

"Leslie." She said.

"Leslie get as many troops as you can that are loyal to my mother and then head to Metropolis." Diana said.

"Yes your highness." Leslie said then she and her troops left.

"We don't have much time" Diana said.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked

"They're going back to tell Ariel." Diana said.

"how do you know?" Chloe asked.

"Once a Amazon gives her word they will never break it. If she was with Ariel and Ares she will tell them." Diana said.

"We need to get back to Smallville" Chloe said.

"Yes but we can't take any normal transport." Diana said.

"Unless you can fly were pretty much screwed." Chloe said.

"Well…"Diana said.

Lois pulled her car to a stop in front of Lex's mansion. A large man dressed in a SWAT uniform walked over to the car.

"Hi, we need to get in and talk to who ever is in charge." Lois said.

"Sorry ,but no ones getting in." he said.

"We have information that people with high would what to know" Lois said.

"your not getting in there." The guard said.

"Excuse me sir but I'm a friend of the Queen's daughter." Clark said.

"Look your not getting in her and that all there is to it." The guard said.

"What's going on here?" Lex asked as he came toward the gate.

"Nothing sir I'm just trying to get rid of these kids." The guard said.

"Lex, it's me." Clark said.

"Let them in." Lex said.

"Sure." The guard said and then he let Lois and Clark in.

Lois parked her car, then her and Clark and Lex got out and walked toward Lex.

"So Clark what are you doing here?" Lex asked.

"We have information that could help us find Diana's mother." Lois said.

"Great, then let's head to the guest house that were we have the command center." Lex said. Lex lead the way for Clark and Lois. When they entered the guest house both Clark and Lois were confused no one was in the house. Both of them turned to find that Lex was no longer there. Standing in his place was Ares. Clark spun around only to be hit in the chest with a blast of enrgy. Clark flew and hit the wall then fell to the ground in a heap. Lois was was speechless, she had no idea what to do. The next thing she knew she felt a sharp and burning pain in her side. She fell to the ground. Ares smiled at his handywork and then he dissappered, after all he had work to do.

Chloe was still having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She slowly opened them and looked at the white clouds and blue skies that surrounded her. She knew that Diana had powers but this was something that she never expected, Diana to bee able to fly. She knew that this was wall of weird material, but at the moment shee had more important things to do.

"How can you do all this?" Chloe asked.

"It's a long story, but let's just say that I was blessed by the gods." Diana said.

"Promise me I get a exclusive." Chloe said.

"No problem but first we need to find my mother." Diana said.

Hippolyta had patched up most of Lex's wounds but he was still a bit out of it due to the hit to the head. They both had been working for hours trying to think of a plan to get out of the cell and away from Ares. Right now Lex was going over in his mind the information that Hippolyta had give him about the place.

From what she had told Lex they were in one of the old missile silos. As to which one she did not know. They could have been at anyone of the silos, there was over a hundred. Leex knew that only three of the silos were still use, so that meant that there were ninety-seven silos left. Only the military knew the locations of each silo.

Lex now felt that it was time to see what he had with him that could help them. He reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He was shocked to realize that someone like this Ares would over look that fact that Lex still had his cell. He quickly dialed a number and prayed for a response. He never got one, the signal was to weak to get out to anyone.

"ARRGHH" Lex screamed.

"What is it?" Hippolyta asked.

"They left me with my cell phone,but the signal won't reach anyone." Lex explained.

"Don't worry Mr. Luthor, the signal will reach some one soon enough." Ares saidl.

Lex spun around to find himself looking at a mirror image. Ares had morphed his body and features to look extacly like Lex.

"You see Mr. Luthor your phone will start the war that will end planet."

"What do you mean?" Hippolyta asked.

"It's simple my dear. Your death will make the gods angry and they will distory this planet in all out war." Ares said.

"What makes you think that the gods would get invole with this?" Hippolyta asked.

"Because of who Diana is, the gods won't allow it espieally Athena. She would beg her father for revenge." Ares said.

"Why Lex Luthor?" Hippolyta asked.

"It's his destiny, all the gods know it. If it's not done today it will happen in the future. This man will be responable for the final war this planet will wage. And of course the only person that had the powers to stop him is dead." Ares said.

Chloe and Diana landed just inside the Luthor estate. They were about to go inside when they noticed that the door to the guest house was open. They ran over to it and walked. The place looked as if some one had held a small war .Two of the walls were knocked down and windows were broken. Chloe noticed Lois' purse of the floor she picked it up and noticed that there was small burn marks on it.

"Lois?" she called out fear creeping into her mind. Diana noticed a hand buried under a crushed part of the wall. She began to dig when she got to a familiar red jacket.

"Chloe, over here." Diana called out. Chloe ran over and began to help dig Clark out of the rubble. Chloe noticed Clark' hand start to move.

" Stand back." Chloe said. A few moments later Clark stood up free from the debris.

"Clark what happened?" Diana asked.

" Can Ares shape shift?' Clark asked.

"Yes, he can." Diana said

"Then the real Lex is missing." Clark said.

"What were' s Lois?" Chloe asked.

"She was here when Ares attacked us." Clark said.

"Is might still be here." Chloe said. They began to look for her. They checked all over the house. Clark was drawn to a rubble, using his x-ray vision he checked the pile. He was horrified when he saw Lois' skeleton in the rubble. He ran towards it and quickly dug Lois out.

"Oh no." Clark said. Chloe and Diana ran to him.

"Clark, help her." Chloe begged. He picked Lois' lifeless body up.

"I'm taking her hospital." Clark said.

"Clark promise me that she'll be okay." Chloe said. Clark looked at Lois, then to Diana and back to Chloe. When Chloe saw Clark's unsure face she began to cry. Clark looked at Lois. For the first time he was unsure if he was going to keep his promise.

To Be Countiuned…


	9. Chapter 9

"Go Clark, go" Chloe said.

Clark then turned and ran out of the guesthouse. Clark used his super-speed to get Lois to the hospital as fast as he could. As he went he would check to see if Lois was still alive. She was but for how long he did not know. It took about two minutes to get Lois to the hospital. When he got there the doctors took over.

He was now in the waiting room trying to drink a cup of coffee. He looked at his watch then at clock on the wall. He had been at there for two hours and still no word. He was starting to worry. What if Lois died, how could he ever face Chloe again? Chloe believed in him so much. He would never be able to look at her if Lois never made it.

"How's Lois?" Lana said as she walked toward him.

"I don't know the doctor hasn't told me anything. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see Lex but he's not here. The doctors said that he checked himself out last night." Lana said. This was news to Clark; it meant that Ares must have had something to do with Lex's disappearance.

"Lana, could you stay here and let me know if anything happens to Lois." He said.

"Sure." Lana said.

"Thanks I got to go." Clark said.

Clark was able to get inside the mansion and made his way to the study when he got there he found that Diana and Chloe had filled everyone in on what had happened on Themysirca. What everyone was pondering was why would Ares kidnap Lex.

"Your theory is sound but why kidnap Lex?" Lionel asked.

"You need a scapegoat and Lex is it." Clark said.

"What do you mean?" Lionel asked.

"Lex is the person that set everything with the UN." Clark said.

"He made the security arrangements." Chloe said.

"This Ares, then kidnaps Lex and kills them both to make it look like a murder suidie." Lionel said.

"This makes JFK look like a random act." Chloe said.

"For Ares plan to work it has to be public." Diana said.

"He's going to use Lex to set a meeting of some type and when he does." Clark said.

"He'll kill them both and get his war." Chloe finished.

"That means we have to stop him and soon." Diana said.

"How are we going to find him?" Lionel asked.

"Ares is a warrior Mr. Luthor, he'll surround himself with inserments of war." Diana said.

"The missile silos." Chloe said.

"He wants a weapon that's it." Clark said.

"The missile silos around Smallville? Lionel asked.

"But there is over a hundred and only the military knows where there at." Chloe said.

"Mr. Luthor can find out." Diana said

"Your Highness, you assume to much." Lionel said.

"You can do it." Chloe said.

"Miss Sullivan, I can get you a job at the Daily Planet but the locations of nuclear missile silos is something else." Lionel said.

"Do you realize what's going to happen if you don't help us? The Luthor name will be responible for a war that could end the world do what that as your legacy?" Clark asked.

"Mr. Kent, I can't" Lionel said.

"DO IT NOW! If can kill your own parents you can help us save Diana's mother and your son." Clark said.

"You ever talk to me like that again I'll destroy you're farm." Lionel said. He then started to walk out of the study. Then he stopped at turned back to Clark. "I'll make a few calls." Lionel said.

"Wow, for a moment there I thought you were going to postal on Lionel." Chloe said.

"Somewhere in his black heart he loves his son." Clark said.

"Any word on Lois?" Diana asked.

"Nothing yet Lana was going to call me if anything changed." Clark said.

"Thank you, Clark." Chloe said then she hugged him.

"Lionel needs to hurry before me and Chloe left a invasion force was preparing to leave." Diana said.

"That means we need to do one more thing." Clark said.

"What's that?" Diana asked.

"We need to warn the military in case we fail." Clark said.

"I guess that's my job. I'll leave for Fort Reilly now." Chloe said. Then she head out, she stopped at the door and turned back to Clark and Diana.

"You two make sure that this doesn't happen" Chloe said.

"She's right you and me are the only ones that can stop this." Diana said.

"Then we better not fail." Clark said.

Lex was now really trying to find a way to get him and Diana's mother out of Ares grip. Now that they knew what his plan was they needed to get out. Every minutes they were there was a minutes closer to Ares plan of starting a war. Both Hippoylta and Lex were resolved not to let that happen.

Lex was also trying to deal with what Ares had told him about his destiny. He was having a hard time believing that he would be responible for that last war on earth. He was not going to let Ares vision come true, even if it meant killing himself. Lex would not have millions of people's blood on his hands.

The door opened and in walked Ares flanked by two of his armed guards. He was no longer dressed in a modern military uniform. Now he was wearing Greek battle armor it was gold and silver at his side was a sward and in his hand was a helmet with a long red plum.

"Your highness the time has come." Ares said.

"I will never give you your war." Lex said.

"Mr. Luthor, you won't have to when the tests are done on the bullets that killed both you and her. Your guilt will be set in stone and the war will have begun." Ares said. The two guards behind him went and grabbed Lex and Hippolyta.

"You well never get your war Diana won't allow it." Hippolyta said.

"Who said that your daughter was still alive?" Ares said.

Clark and Diana were still waiting in the stuffy when Lionel walked in he was carrying a set of maps. He walked to the pool table and unfolded that maps.

"This maps have the location of all of the missile silos in Lowell County. Now some of them are active and some are not. Now there are over fifty so it could take some time to check all of them. And please don't ask me where I got these maps from." Lionel said.

"We don't have time." Diana said.

"Well then your highness unless you have direct knowledge of where Ares is at or have x-ray vision." Lionel said. Clark was bothered by the x-ray vision remark. Did Lionel know about his powers? He didn't have to think about it. When the phone rang, Lionel walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He said. Clark used his super-hearing to eavesdrop on the call. Lionel hung up the phone and turned around. He was surprised to find that he was the only one left the room. He smiled slightly.

TO BE CONUTINED


	10. Chapter 10

Lana was waiting for some news about Lois when Jonathon and Martha walked into the hospital. Lana walked over the Kents and filled them in on what Clark had told her which was not much. Then she filled them in on what the doctors had told her. Which was nothing at all because she was not family. Now that the Kent's were here they would get some answers.

Jonathon walked over to an orderly and asked for the doctor that was treating Lois. A few moments later a doctor walked over to the Kents and Lana.

"Who is asking for thee status Miss Lane?" He asked.

"I'm." Jonathon said.

"Are you related to her Mr. Kent? " the doctor asked.

"No I'm not but she is a close friend of our son." Jonathon said.

"I'm sorry I can't give you that information." He said.

"Doctor, Do you know who General Sam Lane is?" Martha asked.

"No I don't." the doctor said.

"Well let me tell you who he is. He is the commanding General of Fort Reilly and a close personal friend. Now unforatly he can't make to Smallville and find out how is daughter is and he is waiting for my husbands call." Martha said.

"Okay, let me get the charts." He said then he turned and walked away.

"You know General Lane?" Lana asked.

"Not really." Jonathon said.

"But it's the only way we can find out how Lois is doing." Martha said. The doctor returned a few moments later. In his hand were Lois' charts.

"If you three would come with me." He said. The doctor led the Kent's and Lana into a wait room. "First off let me say that Miss Lane is a very lucky girl if it was not for thee young man that brought her in she would have been dead." The doctor said.

"Can you tell us what's wrong with her?" Martha asked.

"Sure she has three broken ribs, a broken wrist and a slight burn on her abdomen. The worst of her injuries are the collapsed lung and concussion." The Doctor said.

"What are her chances Doctor?" Jonathon asked.

"It all depends on her. If Miss Lane wants to live then se will." The Doctor said.

"Lois is a fighter, she won't give up." Lana said.

Chloe slowed her car down as she came to a stop at the guard shack. A young private step out of the shack and walked over to her car.

"How can I help you ma'am?" the Private asked.

"I need to get and see General Sam Lane." Chloe said.

"How do you know the General?" The Private asked.

"As a matter of fact I do he's my uncle." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry ma'am but General Lane is on a maneuvers." The Private said.

"Well, why don't I just head to his house and wait for him." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't let you in unless you have a pass." He said. Chloe sighted in disgust. She was getting nowhere with the guard and time was running out. She needed to get on the base and tell someone.

"Okay I'm going to get it to you straight." Chloe said. "I have first hand knowledge a invasion is heading toward Smallville Kansas.

"Ma'am, please leave or I will have to call the MPs." The Private said.

"Well then you better call the MPs, because I'm not leaving." Chloe said. A moment later the Private had pulled out his weapon and aimed it at her.

"Step out of thee car ma'am slowly." The Private said.

Ares and his men along with Lex and Diana's mother pulled to a stop in front of thee old saw mill. From the Hummers Ares' men fanned out and took their positions. Then the hummers were hidden away. Ares then lead Lex and Diana's mother to the top of the sawmill.

Once he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Wonderful piece of technology the cell phone is. No matter where you are you can reach out and touch some one as they say." Ares said. He pushed a button on the phone. He waited until someone answered. The next time he spoke he sounded like Lex.

"This is Lex Luthor, I have the Queen here with me and I plan to killed her. We are at the old saw mill near Chandler's field." Ares said then hung up. He glared at Lex and Diana's mother.

"You murder. "Diana's mother said.

"I'm the god of War." Ares said.

Chloe was sitting in her holding cell. She was hoping that her stunt at the main gate would get her uncle to come and see her and not get her sent to a women's prison for the rest of her life. She was also worried about Lois, she still had no word on how her cousin was doing and she knew that she would have to tell Lois' father.

The door at the other end of the hall opened and in walked in General Sam Lane. He was dressed in his battlefield uniform. A half smoked cigar in his mouth. He walked up to the cell door and glanced at Chloe. Chloe slowly stood up and faced her uncle.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" He asked.

"I had to see you Uncle Sam, it was important." Chloe said.

"Well what is it." Sam said.

"First off Lois was hurt, she is in the hospital in Smallville and she's in really bad shape Uncle Sam." Chloe said.

"Oh, god." Sam said.

"That's just the first part of the bad news. A invasion force is coming this way." Chloe added.

"A invasion force?" he asked.

"We just have to be ready, and will know soon." Chloe said. Sam stood in front of Chloe he was going over the information that she had just given him. In all the years that he had know her she had never lied to him. Why would she start lying now? He put the cigar back in his mouth and then turned to the Captain was with him.

"Captain get on the horn with someone form Washington, tell them that we might have a invasion coming our way." Sam said.

"Yes Sir." The Captain said.

"Guard, open this door." Sam said. The guard opened the door and let Chloe out.

"Let's go." Sam said.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked.

"To see Lois." Sam said.

Clark and Diana hid in the brush just off to the side of the sawmill. Clark and Diana scanned over mill trying to find Lex and Diana's mother. Clark used his x-ray visison to find as many of Ares men as he could.

"Ares, has this place covered. He might be trying ambush the police when they get here." Clarl said.

"If this the place Aries what's to start a war. Then we better be ready." Diana said.

"Look maybe you should let me take care of this. I could get your mother and Lex out without anyone ever knowing." Clark said.

"No, I can't let you do that Clark, besides Aries has my mother and I want revenge." Diana said.

"Okay just becareful." Clark said.

"I'll take out the guards, you get my mother and Aries." Diana said.

"Okay." Clark said. Then he headed off to find Lex and Diana's mother. Diana watched Clark disapper into the brush. Clark Kent was someone that you rarely find in the world. He was someone who had amazing powers, and he used them for good. He was willing risk his life to help people that he barely met. He was a god among men and he chose to use his powers to only help people and near hurt them. If there was only more people like him.

"Athena, help us." Diana said. Then she went to work on the guards.

Jonathon stood outside the Medical Center. He watch as the military helicopter landed in the parking lot of the Medical Center. The doors opened, Chloe and General Lane stepped out of the chopper and ran over to him.

"General, Chloe." Jonathon said.

"Mr. Kent, take me to my daughter." Sam said.

"Follow me." Jonathon said. The trio then went inside he hospital.

Aries turned to one of his men and asked for their sidearm. The trooper handed over the gun with out question. Aries then turned and started to walk towards Lex.

"I'll never do what you want." Lex said.

"All I need from you is your finger prints." Aries said. He then grabbed Lex and forced the gun into Lex's hand.

"Now you will do what I ask." Aries said. Lex then felt as if someone had taken over his body. He slowly raised the gun and aimed it at Diana's mother. Lex tried to fight, but it was unless. Aries had full control over him.

"I'm sorry." Lex said. Then closed his eyes. He could feel his finger slowly start to squeeze the trigger. Then came the familiar sound of the gun firing. It was then when Clark used his heat vision to melt the bullets in mid-air.

"What?" Aries said in surprise. He turned and saw Clark stand on the top of the mill.

"You, no matter. I will finish you now." Aries said. He raised his hand and fired a blast of energy. The blast hit Clark in the chest and sent him flying off the top of the mill. Aries the pulled out his sword and followed Clark.

Lex waited until Aries was gone then he stood up and went after Aries guard. Eve with his hands tied. Lex was able to overpower the guard and cut himself free of his bounds. He then helped Diana's mother out of her bounds. Lex then he took the guards gun and started to lead Diana's mother out of the mill.

Diana was taking on three of the guards when she saw Aries blast Clark off the roof of the mill. She knew that Clark was all right and she countined to battle the guards. Thee troopers raised their weapons and fired. Diana used her bracelets to deflect the bullets away from her. When the men had emptied their magazines, she ran towards them and then kicked one of the men in the head. The other she elbowed in the gut and then a punch to the jaw. The last man was felled by a kick to the chin. Then she moved on to the next group of troopers.

Clark landed hard a old saw blade, the blade shattered under his weight and it hurt when he breathed, it was the effects of Aries magic on him. Clark looked up just in time to see Aries leap off the roof. Clark quickly picked up a piece of the saw blade and used it to deflect force of Aries sword.

"I don't know who you are but you are just like Hercules, always around when you don't want him." Aries said. He then fired a blast of magic. Clark used his super-speed to dodge the blast and land a right cross on Aries chin. Aries flew back and into a tree, nearly snapping it two. Now it was Aries turn to use his super-speed. He ran a Clark and used a clothesline on him. It caused Clark to flip head over heels in a 360.

Aries then shot out another blast of magic; again Clark was able to dodge the blast. Clark was able counter with a running tackle. The force of the tackle sent Aries and Clark into the old mill building.

Lex and Diana's mother were able to get out the building and hide in the woods near the mill. From the where they were at Lex was able to fire some shots at any trooper.

"Your going to be safe your highness." Lex said.

"The gods are smiling on us tonight." Diana's mother said. Lex heard something coming their way. He put his finger to his mouth. Diana's mother nodded. Lex aimed his weapon at the darkness. He was about to fire when Diana called out to her mother.

"Mother!" Diana said.

"Over here." Lex said. Diana ran over to them. She hugged her mother and Lex.

"We have to get moving, the police should be here soon." Diana said.

"Where's Clark, is he okay?" Lex asked.

"He should be along shortly." Diana said. She then led Lex and her mother away from the mill. They ran down the road, it was then that they heard and saw the police cars coming towards them. Lex and Diana waved their arms to flag down the police. The cars stopped and Sheriff Adams climbed out.

"Mr. Luthor, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sheriff but I think Clark Kent is still at the mill.

"Damn it." She said.

Clark slowly stood up, it took him a moment to realize that he had hit Aries with every thing he could. It was then when he felt the pain of a blast of magic hit him in the back. It threw Clark halfway across the mill. Clark slowly climbed to his feet he turned and face Aries who was preparing to attack Clark again.

"It appears that your power can not withstand my magic." Aries said. Aries blasted at Clark again. Clark was able to dodge the blast. He was able to get near Aries and use a large rod as a bat and smashed it into Aries. Aries flew back and slumped to the ground. He was growing tired of trying to kill this farm boy when a gift from the gods. He knew that his sword would finish the job. He made a charge at Clark with his sword; Aries sent a charge of magic through the sword and raised it over his head.

Clark turned and saw Aries charge. Clark knew that if Aries connected with his sword, he might not get back up. Clark knew what he had to do. He waited until Aries was about to bring the sword down on Clark's head. Clark unleashed a wave of heat vision. It a matter of seconds Aries sword was gone, melted by the intense heat of Clark's heat vision. Clark sidestepped Aries' rush. Clark then noticed that Aries' hand armor was melted together; Aries could not use his hands.

"But how? Your more powerful that Zeus." Aries said.

"It's over Aries, you've failed." Clark said.

"No, it's not." Aries said. Aries released a powerful blast of magic that sent Clark across the room. Clark was soon able to get his bearing. When he looked at where Aries had been Aries was gone, no doubt he used his magic to go back where he came from.

Diana ran it a moment later, followed but Lex and Sheriff Adams. Everyone looked at the damage that was done to the old mill.

"Mr. Kent, you want to tell me what's going on here?" she asked. Clark tried to hide his smile.

To be concluded……


	11. Chapter 11

Clark stood next to the Lear jet. He had come to the airport to say good-bye to Diana and her mother. He was going over the details of the past three days. It was odd how things turn out. First he meets Diana, who at the time seemed like a prim and proper princess was in fact an Amazon warrior, with super-human powers granted by the gods.

Then there was the situation with Lex and Lana. He still didn't know how to handle the whole thing. He knew he should feel something, anger that his best friend and the girl of his dream began dating. No, anger would not be right, he was more heartbroken that anything else. Clark knew that he would have to get past this, Lex and Lana were his friends and he should be happy for them, but it was going to get some getting use to.

His train of though was broken when he saw the limo pull and Diana and her mother got out. They both walked over to him and hugged him.

"Clark, once again thank you for everything." Diana's mother said.

"It was the right thing to do." Clark said.

"Yes it was, are you sure that your not a god?" She asked.

"I'm just Clark Kent, mild mannered high school student." Clark said.

"Never the less. You know that you have a gift and unlike others you use those gift to help people, you should be part of that. Goodbye Clark." She and then got on the plane.

"Thank you for helping me find my mother." Diana said.

"I sure you would have helped me if I needed it." Clark said.

"Your right I would." Diana said.

"So going back home?" Clark asked.

"For a while yes, then I have to comeback to Middleton." Diana said.

"Colorado, why?" Clark asked.

"That's where we are opening our embassy." Diana said.

"A ribbon cutting ceremony?" Clark asked.

"No, I'm going to be the ambassador to the US." Diana said.

"Wow, one day you're a princess that sneaks out goes and gets drunk and winds-up in my barn to an ambassador." Clark said.

"We have real jobs one in a while Clark." Diana said.

"I still haven't decided what I'm, going to major in." Clark said.

"You should try journalism." Diana said.

"I don't think so, I mean I just write for the Torch." Clark said.

"Your good at it Clark, besides with those fast fingers of yours you'll never miss a deadline." Diana said.

"We'll see." Clark said.

"If that doesn't pan out you can put on bright red boots and a cape and be pro wrestler." Diana said.

"The wrestler thing might work but I don't know about the boots and a cape." Clark said.

"If you do go that way call me I'll out on star covered panties and be your ring bunny." Diana said.

"What are you going to call yourself?" Clark asked.

"Amazon girl?" Diana said.

"Nah, Wonder Woman." Clark said.

"Only if you call yourself Superman." Diana said.

"Diana it's time dear." Her mother said.

"Well I guess this it?" Clark said.

"Yeah, goodbye Clark." Diana said.

"Goodbye Diana." Clark said. They hug and Diana kissed Clark on the cheek. Diana boarded the plane and it took off. Clark watched the plane leave.

He was about to leave when he saw Chloe walking towards him with a suitcase. She smiled at him.

"Taking a trip?" Clark asked.

"I'm on my way to Gotham." Chloe said.

"Gotham, why." Clark asked as if he didn't know the answer.

"I'm going to spend the weekend with Bruce." Chloe said.

"You know I still don't see what you see in him." Clark said.

"You just don't like him because he reminds you of yourself." Chloe said.

"That is not true." Clark said.

"Really, that's why you two have the biggest hero complex." Chloe said.

"Well you can add a other one to that list." Clark said.

"Let me guess, Diana." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Clark said.

"Clark you should three should form a club, you know kind of like bunch of Super Friends." Chloe said.

"Sure and will spend most of our time in a place called the hall of justice," Clark said.

"Here comes my flight." Chloe said. Clark turned around and saw a Lear jet taxi to a stop. The door opened and a man in his early sixties, dressed in gray suit. He walked toward Chloe and Clark.

"Miss Sullivan, Master Wayne sends his regrets that he was unable to meet you here personally." He said.

"No problem, Alfred." Chloe said.

"And you must be Clark Kent, Master Wayne sends his regards." Alfred said.

"Tell him I say hi." Clark told Alfred. Alfred took the bag and started toward the plane.

"Be careful Chloe." Clark said.

"I'll be fine Clark." Chloe said. Then she hugged him and started toward the plane. She then stopped and came back toward him. When she got back to him she hugged him.

"Thanks for saving Lois." Chloe said.

"Your welcome." Clark said.

"I'll see you when I get back." Chloe said then she turned and headed toward the plane.

Clark walked into the Medical Center and was met by Lois' father.

"Clark, it's good to see you again son." He said.

"Thank you sir." Clark said.

"Chloe and your parents told me that it was you that brought Lois here." He said.

"Yes sir it was." Clark said.

"I just want to say thank you." He said and then shook Clark's hand

"I'm sure that Lois would have done the same for me." Clark said. Lane laughed

"Then you don't you Lois that well do you?" Lane said then walked out of the hospital. Clark watched him leave and then he knocked on Lois' door.

"Come in." Lois said. Clark opened the door and walked in. He found Lois sitting up in her bed flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Clark asked.

"Like a house fell on me literally." Lois said.

"Well, the main thing is that you're okay." Clark said.

"Yeah, thanks to you. Know you have a major hero complex that you might need to see a shrink for that." Lois said.

"You're going to make a full recovery." Clark said.

"Before I make a comment on your fashion I just want to say thanks for saving me. But I just hope that this is not your way for telling me that you have a secret crush on me." Lois said.

"Me having a crush on you is like you becoming a reporter for the Daily Planet." Clark said.

"That's in the realm on never going to happen. So what happened with you and the princess?" Lois asked.

"We're just friends." Clark said.

"Well that figures, tell you the truth I don't see what she saw in you anyways." Lois said.

"I'm going home I don't need this abuse." Clark said.

"Come one Clark just consider it a form of flirting." Lois said.

"You're flirting with me?" Clark asked.

"It's the drugs." Lois said.

"Right." Clark said and then he turned and left the room. Lois though about the dream she had for a moment.

"Me and Clark Kent, Give your head a shake Lane, that will never happen." She said to herself

THE END


End file.
